Why Can't He Realize
by kurenai546
Summary: All Is Fair In Love and Law fanfiction.  JoeRobert.  Warning yaoi, MM, lemon. I suck at summeries.


Why Can't He Realize

Just a quick oneshot, mabey I'll write more.

Disclaimer: This fan fiction is based on a musical written by the theater seniors of 07 at the Beacon Charter High School. All characters are theirs and not my own.

Warning: This story contains two boys in the passionate throws of love making...if ya don't like it...don't read it...and if ya still do...don't complain. You have been warned.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

It was a lovely day in Appleblossom park. The Langston family, and their family friend Robert, were having picnic to celebrate Robert being top in his class at the law school he was attending.

"Of course I knew that I had the highest grades, who else would it be," said Robert. He was not the most modest person in the world, or the kindest. He was around twenty with dark brown hair that fell loosely around his face. He was very professionally dressed, even though they were only at the park.

"Please Robert, can't you show the smallest amount of modesty," exclaimed Emma. She was the elder daughter of the Langston family and quite the humans' rights activist. She had light brown hair that she wore in a ponytail and was wearing a light green dress.

"Emma he has a right to brag. It's not easy getting those kind of grades," replied Edward. He was the father of Emma and her younger sister Stacey, who was the exact opposite of Emma. Blond and a cheerleader, not to mention the ditsiest person on the planet.

"It's okay Ed, really I don't mind," Robert replied. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Robert, are you okay?" asked Jaquelin, Emma and Stacy's mother and Edwards wife.

"Yeah, really I'm fine...um...I'm gonna go for a quick walk." Robert stood up and started down the trail of the park. He walked for a good ten minutes before he stopped to rest at a bench. _Why am I like this? Every moment of everyday he is on my mind. Why can't I just tell him?_

Whatever deity was on watch that day must have been feeling mischievous , because at that exact moment "he" walked by and sat down next to Robert.

He was Joseph Lane, but everyone called him Joe. He was twenty, same as Robert, with black curly hair. Not to mention, the hottest guy at Roberts school. He had a crowd of people falling for him, including Robert himself.

"Uh...Ummm...Uh," Robert stammered.

Joe turned to look at him, "Oh, hi Robert," he greeted. Now Robert and Joe had an odd friendship. They were friends, but, whenever Edward came around, Robert always said stuff like he would never be caught dead with someone like Joe, meaning someone of Lower Class.

"Hi Joe, how are you today?"

"Oh you mean you actually care, i saw Mr. Langston around here somewhere. Are you sure you want to be caught with, what were your words, "someone like me?"

"Joe, I...uh..." Robert couldn't speak past the lump in his throat._ Just tell him, do it now._

"Heh, just like I thought, no answerfine be like that, I'M LEAVING."

"Joe wait!" yelled Robert.

Joe started to turn when Robert grabbed on to his wrist. He spun Joe around and pressed his lips to the dark-haired boy's. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever but was really two seconds. After they broke the kiss, Robert started to panic to himself.

_Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that, he's gonna hate me now, that was so stupid, Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod._

"Joe...I," he started to apologize but was quickly interrupted by Joe.

"You know...I just thought you hated me, but that explains so much, why you panic when Ed comes around, why you can't speak around me. I mean we've been friends for three years and I never saw this coming."

"Joe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to just attack you like that, I just, I wanted you to know...so go ahead...say you hate me...I know you do now," Robert's eyes started to tear up as he turned around and started walking away. He found himself being spun around and pulled into another kiss by Joe. _Ohmigod...this is really happening...he does feel the same way._ If either of them had their way they would have stayed like that, but that darn oxygen habit of theirs prevented that. They looked deeply into each others eyes. Joe was the first to break the silence.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Joe said

"Trust me I think I do," Robert replied with a chuckle. "Listen, I want to talk to you more so come by my house at eight, I'm gonna go say good by to the Langstons."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," replied Joe. The two shared one more quick kiss and went their separate ways.

Robert arrived back at the picnic and told everyone that he wasn't feeling well and bid them goodbye. As eight o' clock came around, Robert got more and more nervous. _What if he doesn't show...what if it was a joke...what if..._. At that moment the doorbell rang. Robert scrambled to his feet and went to the door. He opened the door and smiled as he greeted Joe and invited him in. The two went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, exactly how long have you felt this way about me," started Robert.

"Since the first day of school, and judging by that look on your face I'm guessing so did you," Joe said with a smirk. Robert laughed at his own transparency.

The two just at there in silence or a few minutes before Joe made the first move and brought Robert into a long passionate kiss. He licked Robert's lower lip, plunging his tongue into Robert's mouth, as the brown hair boy moaned into the kiss. Three years of built up passion was released all at once. Tongues clashed as clothing was thrown to the floor. Their hands explored each others bodies. Nipples, flicked and sucked.

Finally, Joe felt a heavy breath in his ear, "Joe, take me now," Robert pleaded. Joe go up and was about to prepare Joe for his entrance. Robert stopped him with a chuckle, "I've been waiting three years for this, don't waste any more time."

"But...I don't wanna hurt you," replied Joe.

"Ha...like you could hurt me," Robert said with a snicker

That was all Joe needed to hear before he positioned himself right at Robert's entrance. He pushed himself into Robert completely as he heard a stifled squeal from the stubborn boy. He waited for Robert to tell him to continue and began to slowly move in and out of Robert. It was only a matter of time before Joe started pounding away at Robert. The moans they heard coming from each other were like angelic choirs. Joe started to stroke Roberts weeping member in timing with his thrusts. It wasn't much longer before they both spilled their releases, Joe inside of Robert and Robert onto the both of them. They both found the strength somehow to make their way to Robert's bed were the both collapsed. Joe wrapped an arm around Robert and kissed him, lightly but with all the love in the world behind it.

Robert then said what he had been waiting three years for, "Joe...I love you."

"I love you too Robert," and with that said, the fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
